Mission to Live: Matchmaking!
by clumsyclown
Summary: Temari was dead when suddenly two weird angels come to help her get back to live. However, everything need payback... Mainly ShikaTema but another pairings inside! My first ShikaTema fic read pls! rated for safety
1. Temari's Dead

**Hello! my first ShikaTema fic, enjoy please! ;p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll go now, bye Kankuro" Temari said to her brother whom is eating his breakfast in in front of the TV

"Huh? where are you going?" Kankuro asked while munching happily

"I don't know, Gaara said he'll send me to a mission to Konoha" Temari answered

"Okay then, bye. Be safe, Mari"

Temari raised an eyebrow to Kankuro's answer. 'Since when he called me mari?' she thought but then leave the house and walked toward the Kazekage's office. When she finally arrived, she saw her young brother that has chosen to be the 5th Kazekage in a very young age- 15 years old, he was staring outside his office's window, calm and collected as always

"What mission is it, Gaara?" She asked to the Kazekage, even he's the Kazekage, he's still his younger brother and he doesn't mind if Temari calls him 'Gaara'

"Oh, so you're finally arrived," Gaara looked away from the sky he's staring at, "as you see, there's going to be a meeting for the five kages in 1 month, and from what I heard, someone from Akatsuki attacked the leaf village, I need you as Suna ambassador for Konoha to cancel the Chuunin exam and offer helps for rebuilding Konohagakure, it's a symbol of our alliance"

"WHAT? CANCEL THE CHUUNIN EXAM? You're kidding...you HAVE to be kidding! and why the hell I have to cancel the exam?" Temari exclaimed as she looked going to hyperventilate soon

"No I'm not, Im serious. I dont like jokes, you know that" Gaara answered calmly, "it's because the meetings of the five kages, temari. And also, you really should take a look at Konohagakure's current condition, they have been attacked by the LEADER of the Akatsuki and the village is now is in a total mess! Im sure they're going to report to us that they will cancel the exam, I sent you there to cancel it earlier and talk about it with Konoha's party to show our sympathetic"

"After all those efforts I did for the exam?" Temari begging for Gaara's mercy

"Well, you just have to do the same effort, the different thing is that now you do it to undo it not to do it"

"Uh..yeah" Temari said, not really get the point in Gaara's answer, "BUT IT SUCKS YOU KNOW? and now I have to work with that lazy Nara guy rrrgggghhhh! DO YOU KNOW IM LACK OF SANITY NOW?"

"First, dont yell in my office, it's annoying. Second, I do NOT know your job sucks. Being Kazekage sucks too honestly," Gaara answered with a smallll smaallll smile, "aahh yes that Nara guy, that boy is interesting, I thought he was nice? you seem to enjoy your times with him" then he snickered a bit. It is very unusual for Gaara to snicker. What happened to him?

Temariconcerned about his youngest brother's sanity, "what happened to you, Gaara? this is very unlike you..."

"Naaahh, nothing serious, Im just trying to relax and enjoy life a bit" He said, "now, wouldn't it be better if you get going now? it took 2 days to get to Konoha"

Temari just nodded then leave the Kazekage's office, "bye Gaara" she said

"Be safe, Temari, no one will go with you," Gaara said, "but I believe in my strong sister"

Temari turned her head back then she saw Gaara's smiling at her

She give him a little smile then get going to Konoha, '_something is definitely strange with my brothers today..._' she thought but she ignored it then

* * *

Temari is in a tent she built for her to stay at for the night, she was all alone but that doesn't mean she cares, though, she has no fears, you know

It's already late in the night when she finally fell asleep, she never thought that there would be a dangerous things that could threaten her, but God proves that her thought is wrong when suddenly there are voices from outside the tent and she suddenly open her eyes up. She heard men voices but she couldn't tell what the men were talking about, she slowly trying to reach to her fan but the she realized that...her fan isn't there...her fan isn't there.

her fan is NOT there

her big almighty fan IS NOT THERE

HER BIG ALMIGHTY FAN IS NOT THERE! WHATHEFUCKINGFUCK?

She's getting goddamned panic inside but she tried to calm down outside, '_where's that stupid fan when I need it?_' then, time to be angry is over, because...

"Get out, woman!" a rough voice said

Shit. Temari has no interest in doing the opposite so she just do as the man said

"Well, well, look what we have here" the second man voice said, this one seem to be a calm one, but from what Temari learned, the calm one usually is the evil-er one

"You don't seem to be scared at all, girl. What a strong woman," the second guy said

"And what makes you think I should be scary?" She asked in a threatening voice

"Because we are going to kill you bitch!" The first guy with the rough voice said

"Calm down, Hiroshi," the second guy said to his partner, "why dont we being nice once in a while? this girl is going to die anyway so we shall give her last sweet memory" the he laughed maniacally

"Insane," Temari commented "first: Im so NOT going to die before accomplish my dreams, second: even IF im going to die, I refuse to die in your hands"

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, "well whatever, you sure are hard to deal with. But now, doesn't it's impolite to chat like this before we introduce ourselves?"

Temari nor Hiroshi dont give an answer

"First thing you need to know is my name," he said, "my name is Mizuki, I came from, naaahh, more precisely: I _used to be_ a Konoha ninja. And you must be asking to yourself '_whathefuck is he doing here_' right? well, I have a mission from my boss to kill you"

"You're a former Konoha ninja? why you left the village?" Temari asked

"None of your business" Mizuki said

"And why the hell you wanna kill me? It's definitely my business, isnt it?"

"My boss give me the instruction, if he didn't, I wont waste my time killing such a pretty girl, what a waste..."

"Give more significant answer, Mizuki" Hiroshi said, "Our boss said that he has heard from his source that there will be a girl from Suna that will head to Konoha to inform the meeting of the five kages. He said that we have to kill 'that girl'- which was you- in order to make Konoha know nothing about the meeting, dont ask us why! We dont even know why our boss wanna do that"

"BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MEETING! NOW GET OFF FROM THE WAY!" Temari roared, but no one hear here ofcourse

"Yep. We dont give a fuck about the meeting, but it's an instruction, an order! got it?" Mizuki explained to her in a way that makes her looks like a dumbass

Then Temari quickly throw her shurikens toward the guys in front of her, but the guys were too fast, suddenly, Mizuki and Hiroshi are behind her very back, she could even feel Mizuki's breathe as he talks,

"Too late, Temari-chan" with that, Mizuki stab a kunai right through Temari's heart, and she fell to the ground

"You...bastard," Temari said with all her breathe she has

"Hmmm, maybe I didn't stab it right on the point, but who cares, that kunai has a veryveryveryveryveryvery deadly poison, much more poisonous than you could think" then both of them laughed again

"I...have to..stay a..live" Temari started to gasping for more air, and she put her hand in her heart where it just got stabbed, she throw her kunai to the big guy that we known as Hiroshi but it just cut his arm, even the cut is quite deep, Hiroshi doesn't seem to care

Then when she finally gave up and realize that her death is already come she heard Hiroshi hyperventilating, she smiled with closed eyes then said, "Gotcha..."

"AAAAHHH! she stained her kunai with her own blood! her blood must have been contained by the poison!" Hiroshi screamed

"Fuck. You're so stupid grrgghh how troublesome," Mizuki said doesn't seem to care at all, "well I think you just have to accompany this cute girl here to face her death" then he left easily

Temari doesn't even care about what happenned, she just care about her own body that now hurts as hell because of the poison, '_troublesome? that sound a lot like him..._' she thought as she exhaled her last breathe...

* * *

**How was it? what genre do you think it is? have something in your mind what will happen next?  
**

**And about Mizuki and Hiroshi I just picked random characters from Naruto that I think dont really have important part in the real story**

**RnR please!**


	2. Guardian Angels?

**HELLO! Here's the second chapter  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto though I really hope I was**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Temari POV**

White. that's the only word I could use to describe this place. Ah, and empty too.

It's very tranquil here, I don't even know where am I, the last thing I remembered was that I was in the forest heading towards Konoha when suddenly two freak guys attacked me. 2 GUYS VERSUS 1 GIRL. Losers.

The main point is I was heading to Konoha, and then my heart was stabbed by a guy called Mizuki, does that mean...Im already die? then where am I? what a quiet place... very peaceful...Shikamaru must be very happy to be here. Oh yeah, Shikamaru, if I already died then that means I can't see him again, and Gaara, Kankuro, Baki-sensei, and others, I can't see them for the last time, I can't talk to them again

I started to cry, I don't care if I cry because there's no one here, I'm tired and sick to be a strong girl everytime, I wanna be a spoiled little girl sometimes, but I have no one...my parents...then I cry louder and louder. I can't meet the ones I love again, and this place is so damn quiet and over-tranquil, I hate it. I feel very lonely here. It's not like Im not lonely when Im alive, I felt that way too, but at least I just felt lonely inside and I still have my friends outside, but now? only me.

I cried for hours and hours until I have no tears left, I sobbed and rubbed my eyes when I saw two figures are walking toward me...don't tell me it's that Mizuki and Hiroshi again

* * *

**End of Temari POV**

"Watch where you're going danna, un!" one of the figure said to the other

"Huh? sorry Deidara, I didn't see your foot" the other one said with a bored tone

'_Deidara? I've heard that name once...but where? and when?_' Temari asked herself, '_and why are they here?_'

"This clothes is embarassing un! I'd rather wears those cloudy cloaks"

"He wanted us to wear this, so shut the fuck up"

"But it's an effing FEMININE CLOTHES UN!" The first guy that keep saying un yelled, "IM SURE IM GOING TO DETONATE THIS SOON"

"Yeah yeah yeah as if you still had your powers"

When the two figures approached Temari, she saw two men- eventhough the blonde one looks like a girl- One with blonde hair and the other one with red hair, this one with the red hair looks incredibly like Gaara, so maybe that's why Temari thought the red-haired look similiar to her. Both of them wearing the aforementioned feminine clothes, just like what you see in those fantasy movies, they look like fairies but without wings and the walk, not fly

"Sorry, but who are you?" Temari asked, somehow sounded not sure of her question

"We are your guardian angels for now" the red haired guy said softly

"NO! IM NOT A FUCKING ANGEL! I am Deidara un!" the blonde lady-alike guy said proudly, "and this is Sasori" he pointed his red haired friend

"OMG ARE YOU SASORI OF THE SAND?" Temari shouted and jumped

"Hn. What's wrong with that?" Sasori asked

"Y..you're the famous puppets maker aren't you?" Temari squealed fangirl type, veryveryvery unlike her "WAAAHHH I'VE NEVER THOUGHT YOU ARE THIS YOUNG! HOW CUTTEE" then she run and hugged Sasori

"Wow you're quite popular danna"

"Shut up," Sasori shot Deidara a glance then let go of Temari's big hug, "How do you know me, girl?"

"It's obvious, duh," Temari rolled her eyes "I'm from Sunagakure"

"Wow, so you must know the Gaara kid right?" Deidara's eyes widened

"Yeah I know him very well, Im his sister"

"What the friggining fuck?" Deidara exclaimed "Y-y-ou're his sister?"

"Calm down, Deidara" Sasori said, setting himself free from Temari's big hug, "You know that your brother was kidnapped for the monster inside him long ago right?"

"Uh-huh, so what?"

"We are the kidnappers, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he throw his fist in the air

"WHAT?" without thinking, she punched her fist into Deidara's face "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALMOST FUCKING KILLED GAARA?" but then she lost her balance when her punch just go through Deidara's face

"NGAHAHAH YOU CANT TOUCH US, WE'RE DEAD UN!"

"That means..Im not dead yet?" Temari asked hopefully, completely forgetting that she was mad just seconds ago

"It's not like that, you're dead," as Sasori say this, you could see disappointment and sadness in Temari's eyes, "but we are different from you, we're just souls, we have long dead you know, because that stupid brother of yours and his comrades, but you just died minutes ago so you're..you're..you're different. AAARRRGGHHH! I cant explain this, it's too complicated!"

Temari stared at him with puzzled look

"The point is, we're different than you, yeah. Eventough all of us are dead, including you" Deidara continued

"But earlier, I heard Sasori stomped on your feet! How did he touched you?"

"Because both of us are souls, so we can touch each other duh"

"Oh I see.." Temari started, "BUT IM GOING TO BE LIKE YOU SOON HUAAAAAA" Temari started to cry again

"That comment is kinda offensive"

"I-i wanna l-li-v-ve agaaaaiiiin!" Temari screamed with all voices she got

"Quit yelling would you bitch?" Deidara exclaimed

"Sshh Deidara, we shall talk softly..we're angels now"

"Fuck that."

Temari started to sob again, this time's harder, Sasori put his hand gently on her shoulder, "That's why we're here, little girl. We're here to help you"

Temari turned her head and saw Sasori smiled kindly, it reminds her of Gaara "HUUAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cry louder

"AAARRRGGGHH ENOUGH OF THIS UN!" Deidara is in his limit of patience, he squated in front of Temari and grab her chin, making her look straight into his blue eyes, "listen this bitch, i dont care if im an angel whatsoever, but we're here to bring you back to live," hearing this, Temari started to dance like a maniac, ignoring weird angels behind her "...with a requirement" Deidara completed his not-finished-yet words

She turned her head(again) "what is it? I'll do everything! I'll do anything you want!"

"It's not what we want, it's what _he_ want" Sasori corrected

"Who's 'he'?"

"I don't know how to tell you, hmm..he's like our God- naaahh I won't yapping about things such as God like Pein did- let's just called him our _superior_"

"Oh and what does he want?" Temari smiled so wide, she doesn't give a shit about who is the aforementioned Pein

"He said that he will bring you back to live **IF** you can make 5 couples in one month" Sasori explained

"Huh?"

"You know that there are many people out there that too shy to confess their feelings to the one they love right? your job is to make the lovers be one"

"Like match-maker?" Temari asked

"Nope. We called it cupids here"

"Yeah, whatever" Temari shrugged "So I must make 5 couples in one month? how am I supposed to do that? Im dead right?"

"We will bring you back to life, un! If you managed to make 5 couples in one month, there it is! You're back to live! and we'll make everyone don't know that you have died once before" Deidara smiled, "But however if you failed...you'll be dead again and be one of us...and everyone will realize that you're no longer exist..." He said in a horror tone

"Eeeeppp" Temari gulped,

"Dont take it wrong yeah!" Deidara said, "being angels like us isn't as boring as you think! One time, when you already be one of us you'll see, you can meet people that have died here, and all of us live in peace, we don't care if we're friends or foes when we're alive"

"Yep, he's right! we live in a city here, a very modern city oh may gooddd," Sasori said "just like cities in the future that you could see on movies!"

"Ohh yeeeaaaahhh, it's obvious" Temari answered ironically, "where's the city again?"

"You can't see it un! You're not the same as us, hello?" Deidara waved his hands in front of Temari's face

"Okay whatever," Temari said unpatiently, "when will you bring me back to live?"

"Whenever you want lady" Sasori said

"Before that happens..may I ask you a favor?" Temari asked shyly

"Spit it out un"

"I want you kill the man who killed me, and give me back my fan" Temari said '_I dont even know where's that fucking fan_'

"Okay" when Sasori said that, the ground they're standing on became invisible and they could see the forest where's Temari been killed "AHH THAT'S HIM!" Temari yelled, pointed at Mizuki who's running in the forest far faaar below the place where the three are

Deidara pointed his pinky at Mizuki then suddenly a lightning strikes him and he died. Very simple isn't it?

"Wow!" Temari said, amazed "hey, if he died, does that mean he'll be here any time too?" Temari asked

"Nope I think," Sasori answered, "just few people were chosen to get this opportunity after they died"

"And why I was chosen?"

"We dont know un" Deidara shrugged, "lottery, maybe?"

"Now, where do you want to be now?"

"Konoha's entrance gate" Temari said

"Okay," Deidara said, "remember..one month is the limit.."

"Oh yeah, and if you need some helps, we'll be anywhere you are" Sasori said, then suddenly Temari is already in front of a big green gate with Konohagakure symbol on it

"Im very lucky, am I?" Temari said happily as she walks through the night towards the Hokage's office

* * *

**A/N: I know that Im kinda messed up with the time settings in this story, but who cares? well, at least Im not**. **As you could see, Deidara is already dead here. And about the angels' '_superior_' is...just a random guy, he doesn't have important part or place in this story, but I don't know, maybe I'll make him important in the future time and change my mind about who he really was**

**RnR please!  
**


End file.
